


Hue

by dandyline_wine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandyline_wine/pseuds/dandyline_wine
Summary: Jared and Jensen's relationship in rainbow format! Or, Padackles Meets Roy G. Biv. Or, How Misha Collins Almost Ruined Jared's Life.





	Hue

** _seeing red_ **

It all begins with a credit card receipt. Jared sees it on the kitchen counter, sitting under Jensen’s wallet. There’s a phone number scribbled on it he and he cocks his head to try and read it.

“Misha’s,” Jensen tells him as he walks in. “The new guy.”

“Oh,” is all Jared says.

“I told him we’d give him a call this weekend or something. Take him out for pizza or whatever.”

“Oh,” he says again.

When the weekend rolls around, neither of them bring up the receipt or the pizza. They stay in bed pretty much the whole weekend and Jared tries his hardest to make sure that Jensen doesn’t remember that Misha even exists.

He meets him for the first time that next week. He seems nice enough, Jared thinks. He’s polite and sincere and all around, just fucking … nice. When Jensen asks him if he’s thought of a prank yet, Jared shakes his head and says, “No.”

“No?” They’re standing in Jared’s trailer and Jensen’s leaning against the wall. “We’re not going to prank him?”

“No. Not yet.”

Jensen’s quiet for a minute and shrugs. “Okay.”

They stare at each other for a few minutes until Jared clears his throat. “I gotta shower.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Alone.”

Jensen tilts his head. “Oh. Okay.” If he’s surprised or hurt, Jared doesn’t hear it in his voice.

\---

He stands in his shower for thirty minutes. He feels the hot water roll off of him and he thinks he can feel the anger and irritability roll off right along with it. He shuts off the water when the tension’s all but gone.

Jared steps out of his trailer feeling light and clean. He sees Jensen and Misha smiling over a table in craft services.

He turns around and goes to take another shower.

\---

Jared goes to Hawaii for a week and only calls Jensen once.

When he answers, his voice is muffled and he sounds like he’s laughing. “Hey, Jay.”

“Hey. You okay?”

He laughs, sounding embarrassed. “Sorry. I’m eating some ice cream.”

“Ice cream?”

“Yeah,” Jensen answers. “We found an ice cream place up here. It’s all homemade, man.”

“We?” Jared asks.

He hears Jensen take another bite of his ice cream before he answers. “Yeah, Misha and I. I’m making you come next time. This chocolate is fucking amazing.”

Jared nods to himself. “Right. Okay, well look, I just called to say hi. I’ll let you go.”

“Hey, wait. Don’t hang up. How’s Hawaii?”

“It’s fine,” Jared says and then reconsiders. “I mean, it’s awesome. Hawaii is awesome.”

Jensen laughs. “I bet. Did you –”

“I gotta go,” Jared cuts him off. “Can I call you later?”

“Okay,” he says softly. “Sure.”

He doesn’t call Jensen again.

\---

Jared relaxes when he’s back on set. He and Jensen are laughing and teasing and staring and Jared just relaxes.

He climbs into the Impala and finds himself staring at a Kenny Lofton baseball card covered in red Sharpie hearts. It’s taped to the glove compartment. “The hell is that?” Jared laughs.

Jensen smiles. “No idea, man. We found it on the street when we were filming last week and Misha stuck it on there.” He shakes his head. “Fucking weird, man.”

Jared’s quiet for a minute. “Misha was in the Impala? Why would an angel need to drive around in a Chevy?”

“No clue,” Jensen tells him. “Ask Kripke.”

Jared nods. He doesn’t ask him but instead, he shoves the baseball card under the seat as soon as Jensen’s not looking.

*

** _apples and oranges_ **

He and Jensen, they’re pretty different. Sure, they have things in common: Texas, acting, basketball. They’re both guys so they do typical guy things together.

Mostly, though, they’re different.

Jensen can pretty much always tell what Jared’s thinking and Jared can usually tell where Jensen’s head is at. Well, he’s better at it than most people, anyway. Really, though, Jared thinks that it’s more because they know each other than anything else. It’s about being friends, not about being alike.

Jared likes the way that they fit. He doesn’t know if he believes in the whole ‘opposites attract’ idea because it’s not like that with them; they’re just different. And for them, it works.

\---

It’s a Tuesday morning and they pull up to the set the same time that Misha does. When Jensen waves to him, Jared does a double take. Jensen and Misha are wearing the same fucking clothes.

“Did you two call each other this morning?” Jared asks.

Jensen rolls his eyes and laughs. “Yes, Jared. That’s exactly what happened.”

He’s still irritated in the makeup trailer.

“What’s with you?” Jensen asks.

Jared ignores him.

“Jared.”

“Yeah?” he says irritably.

“Dude, it’s not like we showed up to prom with the same dress or something. You’re being weird.”

“Whatever.”

He hears Jensen sigh. “A million people probably own this shirt, Jared. A million.”

“I don’t,” Jared says and he flinches inwardly at how much of a five year old he sounds like.

“That’s because it’s plain and ordinary,” Jensen tells him reasonably. “And you couldn’t do plain and ordinary if you tried.”

Jared’s quiet. “I could totally do plain and ordinary.” He looks over at Jensen.

Jensen’s staring at him with a look that Jared can’t quite figure out and he just says, “Yeah, well, I’d never want you to try.”

Jared looks away but he’s smiling.

\---

He’s grabbing some food when he hears some of the PAs talking about Misha. Again. He tries not to listen to their conversation but it doesn’t really work.

“Are you serious?” Jared asks them, turning around.

A few of them look up at him, startled.

“Was that real about NPR?” he asks.

The blonde one nods. “Yeah. Why?”

“As in, he was seriously on NPR?”

She nods again. “Yeah.”

“Awesome,” Jared says to himself as he heads to his trailer. “Just fucking awesome.”

He feels like some kind of psychopath as he Googles Misha Collins and sure enough, he was on NPR. He’s a published poet. He was a White House intern, for Christ’s sakes. Jared leans back into the couch and thinks, Fuck. I can’t compete with that.

Jensen comes in just then and Jared doesn’t even look up.

“What’s up?” he asks as he sits next to Jared.

Jared closes his laptop. “Nothing. Just being an online predator.”

Jensen gives him a confused look. “Is that …” he trails off and shakes his head. “Never mind. Let’s grab something to eat.”

Jared follows him out but stops when he sees Misha in line. “You know what? You guys eat without me. Talk about Arbor Day or NATO or fuel emissions or whatever.”

When he walks away, he hears Misha ask if everything’s okay. He hears Jensen mutter, “I don’t know, apparently I’m a hippie.”

Jared doesn’t watch them walk away together but he can see the image clearly enough in his head.

*

** _yellow-bellied_ **

Steve comes up for the weekend and the three of them go out to a bar.

Steve buys a round and tells Jensen, “So I caught the show last week. What’s up with you, man? I thought Sam was supposed to be the emo one.”

Jensen laughs. “Shut up, asshole. Dean’s awesome.”

“So is that the guy all the girls are swooning over? That angel?”

Jared lets out a loud sigh. “Can we not talk about the show?”

Steve leans back into the booth and smiles. “Is someone jealous?”

Jared looks up. “What?”

Steve smiles some more. “You boys not getting enough love and recognition anymore?”

Jared rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I just don’t feel like talking about Castiel and Misha fucking Collins.”

He feels Jensen shift next to him. “Aw, Jared. The fans still love you. No need to get jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Jared says angrily. “The guy’s a dick, that’s all.” Jared regrets the words as soon as he says them because he’s not a dick, Jared knows that he’s not. He’s probably pretty cool and Jared knows he’d like him a whole lot more if Jensen liked him a whole lot less.

Jensen shifts again, shifts away from Jared. “He’s not a dick. You don’t even know him.”

“Neither do you,” Jared spits back.

Steve’s raises his eyebrows and they’re all quiet for a few minutes.

A few girls come over to hit on them and Jensen lets them, even buys them a few drinks. Jared realizes that he’s putting on a show for Steve and he half expects Jensen to bring one of the girls home.

He refuses to let himself feel relieved when he doesn’t.

\---

They fight that night. After they get home, after Steve passes out in the guest room, they fight.

“Is that what this is about, Jared?” Jensen asks. “Are you jealous?”

Jared huffs. “Are you serious?”

Jensen stares at him, intense, and Jared tries not to look away. “Yeah, I am.”

“No, of course not. After Castiel’s long gone, I’ll –”

“That’s not what I meant. I’m not talking about the fans and I’m not talking about Sam. I’m talking about you. I’m talking about us.”

“Us?” Jared snorts. “What us?”

Jensen flinches but only slightly. He’s silent.

“There is no us. You just hit on half of the female population of Canada back there in front of Steve. I’d say that’s a pretty good indication that there is no us.”

“Is that what you think? You think that’s what I’ve told Steve?”

Jared snorts. “Yeah, I do." And then, "You’re a fucking coward, Jen.”

And that’s when Jensen finally snaps. “I’m a coward? I’m the fucking coward?” Jensen starts to walk towards him and Jared backs up until he’s pressed up against the counter. “Are you kidding me, Jared? You walk around set like you can’t bear to be seen with me half the time. I don’t even know what I do to set you off but everyday, I keep coming back for more like some fucking masochist.” Jensen takes a deep breath and lowers his voice but stays where he is, only inches between them. “And you know what? If it’s been jealousy this whole time and you can’t even admit it, then fuck you for calling me the coward.”

Jared pushes him out of his space and says, “I’m not jealous.”

Jensen sighs. “Then don’t call me the fucking coward.”

They fuck that night but Jared doesn’t think that either one of them enjoys it much.

\---

Jared tries to apologize the next morning but Jensen smiles and waves it off before he can even say more than a few words.

“You were right,” Jensen tells him.

“About what?” Jared asks.

Jensen just gives him a smile and a shrug. “Let’s chalk it up to alcohol and forget the whole thing.”

He wasn’t drunk, neither one of them were, but Jared agrees anyway. “Okay, whole thing forgotten.”

It takes Jared two days to figure out that Jensen wasn’t referring to the bar or the fight.

*

** _green-eyed monster_ **

They officially break up on a Thursday. Jared wonders if that counts as irony.

“We were better as friends, anyways,” Jensen says.

It’s not really a break up. They just go back to being best friends instead of best friends that fool around. It’s not a break up. Not really.

They’re back to normal in no time. Or at least Jared thinks they are.

“We’re normal, right?” he asks Jensen from across the kitchen table one morning.

Jensen squints at him. “Normal like how? As actors or like, as human beings?”

Jared’s quiet for a minute. “No, like as us. You and I. We’re back to normal, right?”

“Oh,” Jensen says. “I’d say so, yes.” He stands up and makes his way for the stairs. “I’m going to take a shower and then you want to play some Guitar Hero?”

Jared nods and then watches him go. He looks down at his hands, bothered by the conversation. Jensen doesn’t really ever have to ask what’s going on in Jared’s head so he thinks maybe they’re not back to normal, not so much.

\---

He’s sprawled out over the couch a week later watching The Food Network when Jensen comes out of his room, shrugging on his jacket.

“Where’re you going?” Jared asks, half asleep.

“Misha,” he answers. “We’re gonna grab a beer.”

“Oh.”

Jensen walks over to the couch. “I’m not like, not inviting you or anything. I just know you don’t seem to like the guy.”

Jared shifts around on the couch. “I like him just fine,” he says irritably.

Jensen’s quiet. “Okay,” he says slowly. “Want to grab a beer?”

Jared shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good.” He doesn’t look up at him, just keeps staring at the TV.

He hears Jensen walk away and say, “Have a good night.”

He says, “You, too. Tell Misha I said hi.” But not until after he hears the door close.

\---

Jensen doesn’t come home until four a.m. Jared’s not waiting for him or anything; he just falls asleep in the living room. His body jolts him awake and he almost falls off the couch when he hears Jensen fumbling in the refrigerator. He yawns and walks into the kitchen.

“Jesus Christ, Jensen. It’s four in the fucking morning.”

Jensen peeks his head out of the fridge and gives him a sleepy smile. “Sorry, just needed some water.”

Jared takes in his flushed face, his messy hair, his red yes. “Shit, you’re wasted, man.”

Jensen just shuts the fridge, laughing, and heads towards his room. When he walks by, Jared gets a whiff of the bar. He inhales cigarette smoke and Jaeger and Misha fucking Collins. He grabs Jensen's elbow before he has a chance to think about it and whips him around.

“You don’t even know this guy, Jensen,” he grits out.

Jensen narrows his eyes. “What’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem,” Jared tells him. “It’s just weird that you’re hanging out with this guy until four in the morning, getting shit-faced.”

Jensen’s quiet and looks down. He doesn’t try to wrench free. “This was your idea, Jay,” he all but whispers. “There is no us, remember? This whole thing was your idea so you don’t get to have a problem here.”

Jared thinks of saying, Bullshit it was my idea. He thinks of saying, You brought it up first and I just agreed. He thinks of saying a lot of things but instead, he lets go of Jensen’s arm. “I told you, I don’t have a problem.”

They’re so far from back to normal that Jared can’t even see it from where they stand.

*

** _once in a blue moon_ **

They go out with Jared’s parents when they come to visit. Jensen tries to say he’s tired and not even that hungry, anyways.

Jared rolls his eyes and says, “You’re an actor, Jen, and the worst liar I’ve ever met.”

They sit next to each other in the booth and Jared picks at the bread while his parents ask him about the show, about the dogs, about his love life.

“No love life,” he tells his mom. “Eighteen hour days see to that.”

“But what about that girl?” she asks.

Jared looks at her quizzically. “What girl?”

“Didn’t you say there was a girl you were seeing just a few weeks ago?”

Jared shakes his head. “No. No girl.”

“Oh,” she says. “I thought you said there was someone.”

Jared feels his face flush and wonders what Jensen’s thinking. He just shakes his head again and says, “No girl.”

“Oh,” she says again. “Well, you’re still young.” She turns to Jensen. “How about you? Is there a special someone in your life yet?”

“No, ma’am,” he tells her. “There’s no girl.”

“Well,” she sighs, “I guess that’s for the best. I don’t envy the girl that has to come in between you two.”

Jensen laughs softly and Jared can tell it’s a little forced.

“I mean it,” she continues. “With how close you two are, I don’t know how a girl could compete.”

“It’s rare, boys,” his dad comments. “You don’t come across friends like that everyday.”

Jared looks away.

\---

A few days later, Jared waits for Jensen to wrap a scene. There’s something he wants to say to him, something he wants to apologize for, something to explain. He hasn’t figured out what it is yet but he thinks that if he starts talking, it’ll come to him. So he waits and watches another take of Castiel standing way too fucking close to Dean.

When the scene’s done, Jensen makes his way over to him and smiles. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jared says back, nothing coming to him yet. He can’t think of what else to say.

“How much longer do you have to be here?” Jensen asks.

All he can think to say is, “Are you in love with him?”

Jensen blinks. He stares at Jared for a minute, like he’s trying to figure out if he’s serious or not. He makes a disgusted noise and turns around.

Jared watches him walk away and realizes that he’s never felt like so much of an asshole in his entire life.

\---

Two hours go by and Jared’s not sure which one of them is avoiding the other but he walks around the set aimlessly anyway. He sits down behind the makeup trailer and decides to wait for a PA to come looking for him.

\---

When he wraps for the day, Jared heads to his trailer and sees Misha. He’s being interviewed for what Jared assumes is a gossipy website, a video clip that’ll probably have a billion hits on YouTube by the end of the week.

He hears Jensen’s name and feels his blood pressure spike. He stops walking and hides behind the nearest trailer.

“Jared and Jensen?” Jared hears. “Oh, they’re great. Two really great guys.”

Jared doesn’t hear what the cameraman asks but he waits for Misha’s answer anyway.

“Oh, definitely,” he hears Misha say. “They seem really close. Sometimes I think they might have their own secret code because they’ll have an entire conversation without even saying a word.” He hears Misha laugh at something and then, “No, no. But they’re fun to watch. You don’t see friends like that everyday. I think it really carries over to the show.” He’s quiet for a minute. “You don’t see that everyday,” Misha repeats.

Someone clears their throat and Jared whips around to see Jensen.

“Are we hiding?” he asks.

“What? No.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “Okay. Come on, let’s go home.”

He lets out of a sigh of relief because it’s just like Jensen to let everything go and give Jared an easy out. Jensen smiles at him during the ride home and Jared grabs his wrist. He stares out the window but clutches Jensen’s wrist like he’s afraid he’ll disappear. Everybody’s right, Jared thinks, and this doesn’t happen everyday.

Jared’s not ready to let that go. He’s not ready to let Jensen go.

He grabs Jensen’s wrist and doesn’t let go.

*

** _purple haze_ **

Jared looks at his alarm clock and sighs when he sees it’s almost three a.m. He rolls out of bed to head downstairs and pauses outside of Jensen’s room. He stares at the door and counts to ten in his head. When he opens the door and peeks in, he sees Jensen sprawled across his entire bed, mostly asleep. He climbs in with him, not bothering to be too quiet.

“I’m sorry,” Jared whispers.

Jensen grunts and rolls over, pulling back the blankets.

He slides in and wraps himself around Jensen. “I’m sorry,” he whispers again.

\---

“It’s a new day,” he tells Jensen when they wake up.

Jensen doesn’t open his eyes but he smiles. “Yes. That usually happens in the morning.”

“But it’s a new day,” Jared tells him. “For everything.”

“I know,” he says, still smiling. “I know it is.”

He stares at Jensen a lot over breakfast. He starts to feel creepy about it but then Jensen’s staring back. They’re both grinning and Jared bets they both look pretty creepy.

“Got any plans today?”

Jensen shakes his head. “Nope.”

Jared smiles. “Good.”

“You?”

“Nope.”

Jensen smiles back. “Awesome.”

It’s not until they’re laying on the couch watching cartoons that Jensen says, “So here’s the thing.”

Jared sits up and looks at him, waiting.

“The thing is that I think I’m in love with you, so.”

“So? What’s the ‘so’?”

“So I’m not really opposed to there being an us. If you’re so inclined and all.”

Jared smiles. “I feel like I’m at a business meeting.”

Jensen rolls his eyes.

“Well, I think I’m in love with you back so I’m not really opposed to an us, either.” Jared grins at him and cocks his head. “Do I need to sign anything? Get something notarized?”

Jensen kicks at him. “Shut up, you tool.”

After that, Jared doesn’t remember much else. He thinks there was a lot more smiling and probably more creepy staring and he’s pretty sure they fooled around on the couch. The weekend passes in a blur of lights and colors and when they head to bed on Sunday night, Jared sends up a prayer that it wasn’t all just a dream.

He wakes up plastered to Jensen’s back, though, so. Already it’s a good day.

\---

He sees Misha on set around noon and beams at him. “Hey, man!”

“Hi,” he replies, surprised. “How are you?”

“Awesome,” Jared tells him. “I’m awesome.”

Misha smiles.

“And you, sir,” Jared continues. “You are awesome.”

“I. Oh. Okay, thanks.”

Jensen steers Jared towards his trailer. “Dude, you’re scaring people.”

Jared rolls his eyes. “Why are you treating me like I’m drunk?”

“Are you?” Jensen asks, amused.

“No. I just, I kinda like that guy.” He looks at Jensen.

“Yeah?” He stares back at him. “Well, I kinda like you.”

Jared smiles. “We should do something with him sometime. Take him out to eat.”

Jensen returns the smile and shakes his head. “Wonder why I never thought of that?”

“Yeah,” he replies. “I wonder.”

Jensen looks away, still grinning. “Dude, you’re messed in the head.”

Jared shrugs in response. His cheeks start to hurt but he can’t stop smiling. Everything’s so perfect and so awesome and so amazing and he just can’t help it. The sun is shining and the clouds are white and everything is bright and perfect but Jared doesn't take any of it in, can't see the light and colors. All he sees is Jensen.


End file.
